


The Good Friend

by kyoselflove



Category: BORN (band), Jrock, MEJIBRAY, MORRIGAN (Japanese Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Band Fic, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Smut, Unrequited Love, bareback, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BORN made an announcement of disbandment, which resulted in Tsuzuku's phone going off constantly.  To distract himself from it all, he spent his night with Aryu from MORRIGAN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me after hearing about BORN's disbandment and then staring at Aryu's instagram where Tsuzuku is in like 70% of the pictures.  
> >.

Tonight, he had everything planned, get drunk, cause chaos and then fuck Aryu. It seemed to be a pretty good plan, so far so good as they both sat at the bar counter on their third beers. The only thing that would partially ruin the night was the constant vibration of his phone in his jeans pocket. 

Aryu looked beautiful as always, tight blue jeans along with a snug black jacket and his bleached hair that kept falling in front of his face; the whole package had snagged him and he found himself having a hard time breaking free. 

Another text or call.

“Are you going to answer that, Tzk?” Aryu smirked around the rim of his beer mug, eyes glinting towards Tsuzuku’s pocket.

“No, it’s Ryoga,” he took his own glass and chugged a good amount. Hardly a buzz going now because of the constant interruptions, becoming drunk would take longer than expected.

“He needs some comfort,” Aryu’s words rolled off his tongue, Tsuzuku didn’t know if it was on purpose or that the other vocalist just happened to be so seductive twenty-four-seven, “now more than ever.”

Tsuzuku tsked, somewhat feeling the truth in Aryu’s words but he had already grown tired of Ryoga’s constant clinginess, and the disbandment of BORN was on him anyways. Though the glare sent his way, he retrieved his mobile and checked the messages.

Four calls.

Twenty-one messages.

“For fuck’s sake,” without even checking or replying, he shoved his phone back in his pocket.

“You’re an asshole, Tzk,” Aryu smiled at him, his glass empty.

“It’s your fault,” he pointed to his glass and the bartender quickly moved over to refill his glass.

“Ah yes, shaping you into the perfect man,” a giggle escaped Aryu’s lips and Tsuzuku lifted an eyebrow, his drinking buddy had finally succeeded in becoming drunk. He himself had a started to finally feel the effects of his drinking, he gulped down the rest of his beer and scooted off the stool.

“Ready to fuck shit up?” he placed a hand on Aryu’s lower back.

“Sounds good,” when Aryu tried to get off his ass, he ended up falling into Tsuzuku, who was prepared for the motion. 

With his arm snaked around Aryu’s waist, they left the bar and headed out on to the streets. Aryu kept kicking clumps of snow that littered the ground, “Will you cut that out? You’re going to fall and then you’ll be soaked,”

“Aw, look at you, looking out for me?” Aryu teased him, placing a quick kiss on his cheek, “Hey, I know!”

Being dragged along the sidewalk by a drunken Aryu in the night of winter had been more fun than he thought. But still he couldn’t wait until the encore.

“Look, it’s that shop,” Aryu whispered, the store he was referring to, a local jewelry shop owned by one older man, once they went in there and were refused service. Tsuzuku hadn’t really given a fuck but Aryu was still obviously sour about the whole confrontation.

“What did you have in mind?” Tsuzuku asked.

Aryu stumbled out of Tsuzuku’s embrace, picking up a large block of a snow and ice mixture, he headed towards the store’s window. Turning around, surprisingly not swaying in a drunken haze, Aryu smiled at him. Taking the hint, Tsuzuku grabbed his own block of ice.

“Three, two, one!” Aryu shouted, at the end of the countdown, they both threw their chunks at the glass, which shattered almost completely under the impact. An echo of the broken glass on the floor inside had rung throughout the street.

Tsuzuku grabbed Aryu’s hand and yanked him away from the scene, he could hear his loud giggles as lights around the store started to turn on, “Time to go!”

After a good fifteen minutes, a pair of burning lungs later, they halted and leaned against the nearest building. Both of them leaned against another and burst out laughing, even though it seriously hurt to do so, Tsuzuku couldn’t wait to get inside somewhere warm. He couldn’t help but smirk at the thought of being inside of Aryu.

“I feel better now,” Aryu huffed, his hands trailing up Tsuzuku’s chest, making their way into his jacket. Cold fingers grazed his bare chest making him jump, but before he could get away Aryu caught his lips. Their teeth clashed together, their kiss more than just sloppy, Aryu’s lips were half on his lips and the other on his cheek. He let out a laugh, taking a hold of Aryu’s face in his hands and brought their lips together, properly. 

Tsuzuku trailed his fingers down Aryu’s face to his neck, grabbing a hold of the scarf he used to cover his face while out and about. His grip moved the scarf tight around Aryu’s neck, choking the other. Aryu moaned into his mouth, his hands still inside Tsuzuku’s shirt. “I’m going to call a cab,” he murmured over Aryu’s lips, loosening his hold on the scarf.  
On his phone, he instantly regretted being the one to call for their taxi. He had forgotten about Ryoga for the past hour, swiping away his messages, he speed dialed the cab. Another five minutes in the cold, cowering against the building to shield the wind from them, Tsuzuku held Aryu close, his back against his chest when their ride finally pulled up.

In the backseat, Aryu couldn’t keep his hands off of him, not that he really minded. The driver ignored them both, as Aryu kept rubbing his palm over the bulge in his jeans, “You want it bad, don’t you?” he whispered in Aryu’s ear, who nodded in response, trying to kiss him again but landing on the bottom of his jaw instead.

Deciding to head to Aryu’s place instead of his own, fearing that Ryoga would be on his doorstep, he made the other vocalist give the directions to his apartment. The drive was kept short, thankfully, the more he waited the crazier he got for Aryu.

Paying off the driver and stumbling up to the apartment, once there were inside, Tsuzuku didn’t waste anytime. Kicking off his shoes, while tearing off Aryu’s jacket, they both made their way to the bedroom. By the time they made it in there, they were both shirtless and shoeless. Tsuzuku smirked at Aryu’s room, designer bags laid on the floor from his last shopping binge, and the ceiling fan had become some sort of hanger for an abundant amount of scarfs. It was becoming clear that Aryu seemed to have a little obsession.

Aryu dropped to his knees on the floor in front of him, basically attacking Tsuzuku’s zipper on his jeans, while trying to recover from a fit of giggles, “Your pants hate me,” he whined.

He helped pop open the top button, then watched as Aryu had trouble with the zipper, but the attempts, and hearing his laugh, made it worth it, for a while anyways. Eventually, he did it himself because Aryu failed to do so. Wasting no more time, Aryu pulled out his cock, giving it a lick at the tip, then down to the base, before taking it all the way in.

Tsuzuku moaned, fisitng Aryu’s hair, keeping him in place as he swallowed him whole, he liked to relax in that feeling for a few moments before continuing. Releasing his grip, he petted that bleached hair and Aryu began to bob on his cock. Memories of when they had last did this filled his mind, it seemed that every time, Aryu got better and better. Even drunk off his ass, he still could give good head.

Pulling away, wiping his mouth, Aryu whimpered, “Your cock always tastes the best, Tzk.”

“Better be the only cock you’re sucking,” Tsuzuku yanked on Aryu’s hair, bringing him up on his feet.

Swaying, Aryu grabbed a hold of his shoulders to steady himself, before raising half of his lips. Tsuzuku knew very well what a little slut Aryu was, that there were others, but even with what he said, the fact that he did fuck with other guys but still came back to him, made him harder. He himself didn’t stay exclusive with anyone, and Ryoga being a prime example on why he didn’t. 

“Why are you stalling?” Aryu rubbed himself against Tsuzuku’s bare cock, making him hiss.

Dropping the strands of hair in his hands, he pushed Aryu on top of the bed. Watching as Aryu squirmed in excitement, Tsuzuku took down two red scarfs from the ceiling fan. Seeing Aryu sprawled out on top of the mattress with his long hair fanned around him, he looked more beautiful than ever. 

“Stop swooning and fuck me already.”

Tsuzuku couldn’t argue that, he stepped out of his jeans, and crawled on the bed. Taking one of Aryu’s hands, he ran the silk like scarf over it before wrapping it around his wrist, then tying it to the bedpost. Then went to do the same with the other wrist, “Kinky night?” Aryu breathed out, arching his back off the mattress, already so impatient. 

Done with his task, Tsuzuku smirked, “Baby, this is hardly kinky.”

Small steps, he thought. Didn’t want to scare away Aryu just yet, like he had done with Koichi. The ways he liked to get off were less than conventional, but Aryu being fresh and drop dead gorgeous was enough to do the trick. His hands traveled down the lean body before him, undoing Aryu’s jeans, he tugged them down his legs, then threw them on the floor.

“Maybe you should have invited Ryoga,” Aryu moaned, as Tsuzuku wrapped a hand around his cock.

Jerking off his lover for the night, Tsuzuku shook his head, “Not sure he would have liked that very much.”

“You never know,” Aryu insisted. 

“Actually, I do. I forgot how much you talked while drunk,” removing his hand, Tsuzuku leaned over to the side, digging in the pockets of Aryu’s jeans and found a small packet of lube. “Such a slut.”

“Always have to be prepared.”

Tsuzuku grunted, coating his cock with the lube, he knew that Aryu wouldn’t need any help on his ass, even though it was still tight, it usually accommodated him quite well without pain to Aryu. As the head of his cock pushed through the tight rings of Aryu’s anus, he could feel the heat pooling in his stomach. Aryu tugged at his restraints, whimpering, tossing his head to the side, his bleached hair sticking to his swollen lips. 

The flesh closed around his cock, the pressure of it making him shudder as he pushed all the way to the hilt. Aryu’s body shook, he bit his bottom lip, before finally opening his heavy eyes towards Tsuzuku, “You’re my weakness.”

Smiling in triumph, Tsuzuku removed his cock far enough that barely the head resided inside of his lover, “I know,” holding up Aryu’s legs behind his knees, he thrust back in hard, leaning forward, swallowing the moan that left Aryu’s mouth. Ending the short kiss, he kept up a fast rhythm, wanting to reach his release, after all the teasing he had gone through tonight.

Soft whispers and gasps came from Aryu, he yanked his hands, but they wouldn’t break free. It felt better this way, he didn’t want any clinginess, that being in body and mind. He kept Aryu’s legs off him, bending them over Aryu’s chest, letting him get real deep inside. Hitting every part of Aryu that made him whimper in pleasure.

Every word spilling from Aryu’s moist lips were incoherent, and he didn’t care. Being able to turn him into such a mess gave him great satisfaction. The burn in his stomach intensified as he came closer to cumming. “Come on slut, I know you can come without me touching your dick.”

Aryu whimpered, his eyes glossy, skin flushed, Tsuzuku had to hold back a moan and not cum right there and then. Using one hand to keep both of Aryu’s legs down, he snaked his other around Aryu’s neck, squeezing tight. Aryu’s eyes didn’t widen, his mouth did though, and within seconds, he was clenching down harder on his cock. Tsuzuku didn’t think it could be possible to get any tighter, but he couldn’t stop it now, as he emptied himself inside that perfect ass.

Removing his hand from Aryu’s throat, noticing the angry marks he had left there, he pulled out and fell against the bed. Then after catching his breath for a moment, he undid Aryu’s restraints. Aryu let his legs rest, revealing his cum stained flat stomach. Feeling proud, Tsuzuku turned to his side, once again he yanked on Aryu’s hair and pulled him close, interlocked their lips for a moment, then bit down on his bottom lip.

An hand traveled up his abs, then rested on his hip, Tsuzuku broke the kiss and removed the hand, getting off the bed. Inside the adjoined bathroom, he took a few wads of paper towels and wiped the slime off his dick, then went back to gather his clothes and hurried to get dressed.

All the while, Aryu stared at him, chewing on his lip, “Better than Koichi, right?”

Jumping up to adjust his jeans properly, Tsuzuku said, “You know I’m not going to answer that.”

Aryu scoffed, “Really know how to please a guy.”

Finally dressed, Tsuzuku felt his phone once again vibrate in his pocket, this time he did answer it, “Yeah?”

“Now you fucking answer!” Ryoga’s voice didn’t sound angry, more like he had put up an act. 

“Sorry, I’ve been distracted,” he took another glance at Aryu’s perfect body, who was doing his best to ignore him.

“Might as well say, ‘Oh I’m sorry, my dick fell into an ass for the past few hours,’ fuck Tsuzuku, you’re the least considerate friend I have,” Ryoga sighed.

“Friend, huh?” he played that card, knowing that Ryoga thought differently and Tsuzuku didn’t like it one bit.

A moment of silence before Ryoga spoke again, “Are you with Koichi?” it was nothing but a whisper. Him being with Koichi had always hurt Ryoga, but little did he know that he had Aryu now. The perfect distraction yet.

“No.”

He heard another sigh, this one of relief, “Will you come over?”

“I’m on my way,” Tsuzuku ended the call, then looked at Aryu, his face blank, he really hoped that Aryu wasn’t getting attached, “I’ll text you tomorrow.”

Aryu nodded, giving him a short wave.

Now he had to be the _good_ friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
